Setsuna Kaguya
'''First Name:''' Setsuna '''Last Name: ''' Kaguya '''IMVU Username:''' Kakugan '''Nickname(s):''' Sloth '''DOB: ''' 31st of July '''Age:''' 19 '''Affiliation: ''' Yumegakure No Sato '''Shinobi Rank:''' Jonin '''Occupation: ''' Shinobi '''Personality & Behavior:''' Setsuna is a generally slow being in their actions, thoughts and movements. He is equally as kindhearted as he is slow to those he doesn't know and those he does alike. There are very few moments where he will act with any ill-intent and those moments are reserved to those who would attempt to do harm to him, his home or those he is fond of. During combat and missions, Setsuna seems to change vastly in his speed in all categories. His reactions and movement become instinctive and rapid while his methods of combat are precise and methodical. He also becomes somewhat arrogant while keeping his kind-hearted nature as well, an odd mixture. '''Appearance:''' Height: 5'7'' / 170 cm Weight: 140 lbs / 64 kg Hair Colour: White Eye Colour: Prismatic '''Background:''' Setsuna had a simple upbringing, the usual highs and lows despite having been an orphan, this never truly bothered him for some reason. Before joining the academy he was only every exposed to his adoptive parents, he never really met other people other than those who visited them or when he went out shopping with them both. After joining the Academy, it became apparent that his life was going to decline in quality, the children in the academy noticed that Setsuna was seemingly slow in his thought process and his actions and so his class mates called him lazy. In class, Setsuna seemed to be behind and so the tormenting continued. About 3 years into his enrollment in the academy, a group of Setsuna's classmates had grown increasingly aggressive towards him and so they organised to beat Setsuna as they saw fit. The end of the classes for the day arrived, on the way back to his home, Setsuna was cornered by the group, there were only 3 but they all seemed to out-class Setsuna in the Academy. As they started to beat Setsuna, a few moments into it, something triggered within him and from multiple areas of Setsuna's body, what seemed like bones shot out, piercing one of the 3 children through the arm and grazing all 3 in multiple areas. This incident left Setsuna in a panicked state. He refused to return home in fear of hurting his adoptive parents and instead sat in that same spot for a while. After about an hour, two Jonin ninja who were rather kind had told Setsuna that he was to come to the Kage's office to meet with someone who could help with the 'Problem'. Another Upon reaching the office, the Kage informed him that the cause of this was that he was a Kaguya, a clan which held the rare ability to control their unique bones. He was also introduced to another Kaguya, who Setsuna was to use as a guide as to how to control his abilities. From then on, Setsuna was not bullied again but instead he seemed to be ignored for the most part, until further on in his life, when people finally began seeing past his 'curse' as most would call it. '''Chakra Nature:''' Lightning '''Chakra Color: ''' Silver '''Jutsu List:''' '''Academy Jutsu:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu: Release] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Enclosing_Technique Enclosing Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Unsealing_Technique Unsealing Technique] - Rank E '''Typical Jutsu:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique Body Flicker] - Rank D '''Lightning Release Jutsu:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release:_Shadow_Clone_Technique Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique] - Rank A [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release:_Depth_Charge Lightning Release: Depth Charge] - Rank A [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release_Bullet:_Powerful_Breath Lightning Release Bullet: Powerful Breath] - Rank A [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release:_Lightning_Rod Lightning Release: Lightning Rod] - Rank B [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release_Chakra_Mode Lightning Release Chakra Mode] - Rank B [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Zeus Zeus] - Rank D '''Shikotsumyaku:''' '''Skeletal Art: Dead Man's Strings''' - The user of this technique is capable of creating thin, razor-sharp wires of bone from any chosen area of their body, these strings carry the signature bone strength of the Kaguya and can be infused with chakra to cause a varied amount of effects. '''Dance Of The Storm '''- The user of this technique places both hands on the ground, and from there, extremely dense and durable blades of bones sprout out in a circular patter around the user in a large radius, each bone varying in size and shape immensly, but never going below 4ft in height. After these bones had been spread out and covered ravaged the ground beneath them, the user infuses lightning release chakra through them, causing the an electric discharge to erupt from each and every blade simultaneously, delivering a powerful shock capable of incapacitating foes, following the discharge, the bones erupt into a torrent of shrapnel. '''Bone Arsenal '''- Using the rare Kekkai Genkai of the Kaguya, Setsuna is capable of forming a multitude of different formations with his bones outside of his body, these formations can be anything from a simple protruding bone from the body to act as a blade or multiple bones used to grasp an enemy within touching range of the Setsuna. '''Weapons Inventory:''' Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60) Jonin (70) § '''K'''§ '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 2''' § '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each): 10''' § '''Senbon (cost 1 piece each): 20''' § '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10): 0''' § '''Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each): 0''' § '''Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each): 0''' § '''Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): 0 ''' § '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 5''' § '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): 0''' § '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): 1 Basic Steel Tanto''' § '''Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each): 0''' '''Databook:''' '''Allies:''' Rei Kaguya '''Enemies: ''' ((Bullies,Villians,Rivals,etc.)) '''Roleplay Library:''' '''Approval:'''